Can't Remember To Forget You
by ShipLarryStylinson
Summary: -Je veillerai à ce que ton petit chéri souffre bien avant de mourir mon petit Draco… [...] -Où est Harry ? [...] -Je… Harry... Tu… Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de moi ? [...] -MALEFOY ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !


_Coucou! _  
_Il est minuit environ, et c'est les vacances, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien en profiter pour poster un petit quelque chose. _

_Donc, je reviens avec un petit Drarry (Ou pas). Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais bien à JKR. (Ne vous en faîtes pas, le Polynectar est presque prêt et bientôt je prendrais sa place)._

_Si vous aimez, vous pourriez toujours laisser une review, ça fait plaisir et ça motive._  
_Si vous n'aimez pas, vous pourriez toujours laisser une review, ça fait plaisir et ça motive._

* * *

Il avait mal. Partout. La douleur s'infiltrait dans chacune de ses veines, remontant jusqu'à son cœur, le faisant souffrir comme jamais. Il avait mal. Il était à terre, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, il avait mal. Il aurait voulu mourir à l'instant, juste… Arrêter d'avoir mal. Mais il était bien conscient, et vivant. Il n'y eut pas de répit. Juste une affreuse douleur qui remontait sans cesse. Il voulait en finir. Il voulait arrêter de souffrir. Il se retenait difficilement de crier de douleur, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser gagner.

-Je veillerai à ce que ton petit chéri souffre bien avant de mourir mon petit Draco…

Elle éclata de rire et, malgré la douleur, Draco se sentit frissonner. Elle lui tourna la dos et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée, presque en… Sautillant.

-Ou te caches-tu petit Potter ? Viens jouer avec Bella !

Non. Il ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas ça. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il avait mal. Il aurait voulu lui crier d'arrêter. C'était de sa faute. Pas Harry. Non. Il avait mal. Partout. Et puis… Plus rien. Il était mort ?

Une lumière. Vive, aveuglante. Merlin, c'est toi ? Non. C'était juste une baguette braquée sur son visage. Il voyait les gens s'agiter autour de lui. Il avait mal. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide. Non. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais lui…

-Harry… Ne… Ne le laissez pas seul… Pas… Harry…

Il les sentit s'agiter encore plus. Il se mit à distinguer des voix. «… M'occuper de lui… Chercher Harry… Protégez-le… Vite… »

Oui, c'est ça. Sauvez-le. Sa vie lui importait peu, il était prêt à se sacrifier pour qu'il reste en vie. Il la haïssait. Oui, il la haïssait de vouloir les séparer ainsi. Il haïssait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses foutus projets de terreur et de conneries. Il haïssait ses parents de ne pas lui avoir laissé le choix. Mais surtout, il se haïssait. Parce que c'était de sa faute. Tout ça était de sa faute. Ils allaient mourir par sa faute. Il avait trahi ceux qui lui faisaient confiance. Il les avait livrés sur un plateau d'argent. Il s'était laissé aveugler en pensant que tout irait bien alors. Il se trompait. Il avait beau s'être racheté, c'était trop tard. Il ne méritait pas d'être sauvé. Ce n'était pas lui qu'on devait guérir. Il n'importait pas. A quoi ça servirait ? Comment pourrait-il vivre si eux mourraient ?

Trop de questions auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Parce qu'elles n'en avaient pas. Des éclairs verts et rouges passaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il n'arrive à distinguer autre chose. Il sentit ses forces le quitter alors que la bataille faisait rage. Il essaya de lutter, mais bientôt ses paupières se fermèrent. Pour toujours ? Non. Malheureusement.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait déjà où il était. Il reconnaissait Ste Mangouste entre mille. Il entendit des voix autour de lui. « Il est réveillé. Mr Malefoy est réveillé. Prévenez un médicomage !»

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour les refermer presque aussitôt. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui.

-Mr Malefoy ?

Il garda les yeux fermés et ne prononça aucun mot. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait dans ce putain d'hôpital. Il ne le méritait pas. Tout était de sa faute. Et ça sera aussi sa faut s'il arrivait quelque chose à…

-Harry.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour de bon.

-Où est Harry ?

Rien. Juste le silence. Ce putain de silence. C'était trop tard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait tué et Bellatrix torturé. La guerre était perdue et le mage noir avait gagné. C'était ça. Il en était sûr. C'était de sa faute.

-Il est dans la chambre d'à côté. Il a été transféré en soins intensifs il y a deux jours. Il vient de se réveiller il y a quelques heures et nous attendons qu'il reprenne pleinement conscience avant de vérifier son état. Il se peut qu'il ait des sé…

Il leva la tête si brusquement qu'il ressentit une douleur atroce à la nuque. Mais il s'en foutait. Il était en vie. Il était en vie. Putain. Il était en vie.

-Où est-il ?  
-Il est ici.  
-Je veux le voir.  
-Vous ne…  
-Je veux le voir.  
-Votre état…  
-Je m'en fous de mon état. Je suis Draco Malefoy et c'est grâce à ce nom que votre hôpital tient encore debout, parce que, que vous le vouliez ou nom, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'hypocrites et cet endroit serait fermé sans les dons de ma famille. Alors quand je dis que je veux le voir, c'est que je veux le voir. Et je vais le voir.  
-Bien, je suppose qu'avec un faut…  
-C'est parfait. Je veux le voir.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, Draco Malefoy franchit la porte de la chambre, poussé dans son fauteuil par une infirmière, alors que deux autres étaient déjà présentes dans la pièce, à regarder un peu trop fixement le brun.

-Est-ce que je pourrais rester seul avec lui ?  
-C'est-à-dire que…  
-Non, vous ne m'avez pas bien compris. Je veux rester seul avec lui. Au revoir.

Elles se regardèrent, embarrassées. L'une d'entre elles finit finalement par sortir, suivie des deux autres. Enfin. Il se retourna vers lui, le regardant dormir, tel un ange tombé du ciel. Il avait ce don de l'apaiser, de lui faire oublier tous les problèmes auxquels il était confronté. Avec lui, il se sentait aimé, heureux. Il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'unique, de spécial. Il donnerait tout pour un sourire de sa part. Il était éperdument amoureux. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé avant. Il ne l'en aimait que davantage.

Il le vit remuer lentement, puis, finalement, ouvrir les yeux. Ces yeux. Ils lui avaient manqué. Il revoyait enfin l'émeraude de ses yeux, ce vert si spécial qui vous donnait envie de plonger dedans. Il n'y tint plus et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant tellement fort en pensant qu'il avait frôlé la mort, les larmes mouillant son visage.

Pourtant, il s'arrêta, inquiet de son absence de réaction. Est-ce qu'il lui avait fait mal ? Il avait peut être appuyé sur une plaie. Il le scruta, attendant un mouvement, une parole.

-Tu… Malefoy !?

Effaré, Harry le repoussa et s'éloigna le plus possible, une lueur de dégoût dans les yeux.  
Il sentit quelque chose se briser au plus profond de lui. Son sourire disparut. Ce n'était pas possible. Non, il lui faisait une blague…

-Je… C'est moi Harry…

Il essaya de sourire, pour le rassurer, pour se rassurer. Mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malefoy ? Ton maître t'a envoyé récolter des informations sur l'Ordre ?

Son sourire s'effaça complètement. Il resta là, sans bouger. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'arriva pas à parler. Non. C'était faux. Il n'y croyait pas. C'était sûrement faux. Il ne pouvait pas… Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette idée de sa tête, pour se persuader que tout allait bien. Les larmes se mirent à couler su son visage sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Ce n'était pas possible…

-N-non… Har…  
-Où est Ron ? Ou est Ginny ?

Ginny… Il… Ginny… Il comprenait, doucement. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas comprendre parce que ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux lui faisait mal, beaucoup trop. Les larmes redoublèrent.

-Je… Ginny…  
-Je fous quoi ici !?

Il n'en pouvait plus.

-Tu… Je… C'était la guerre… Et… A cause de moi… Elle voulait te torturer mais… Après… Je…

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Il voyait son monde s'écrouler sous ses yeux.

-Tu ?

Il jeta un regard vers lui. Il ne comprenait rien. Il semblait perdu. Il aurait aimé le guider. Mais est-ce que c'était encore à lui de le faire ? Il essaya de répondre. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop dur. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était… Un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié tous ces moments ensembles… Leurs moments… Non…

-Non… Non, non c'est pas possible ! Je…  
-OU EST GINNY PUTAIN ?

Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait du mal à penser. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il se contentait de rester là, à attendre un miracle.

-OU EST MA PETITE AMIE ?  
-Je… Tu… Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de moi ?  
-MALEFOY ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ! TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE LA ! JE VAIS APPELER L'ORDRE !

Il avait mal.

-Je... Arrête… Harry…  
-DEGAGE !

Il éclata en sanglots, sous ses yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Non. C'était la vraie vie. Il la haïssait. Cette putain de vie. Il l'avait perdu. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. De Lui. D'eux. Rien.

-Harry… Je… On était…

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard. Ce regard rempli d'amour auparavant. Ces yeux verts qui semblaient crier « Je t'aime ! » Aujourd'hui, il n'y voyait rien. Il était vide. Il l'avait perdu. Il essaya de sourire. Il abandonna. Il ne savait plus comment faire.

-Malefoy… Fous moi la paix ! Je vais tout raconter à Dumbledore !

Il le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Ils étaient brillants de larmes. Il se retenait de pleurer.

-H-Harry… Dumbledore… Est mort il… I ans…

-NON !

Il criait. Il n'osa pas le regarder.

-Harry… Je te jure… Je…

-Qu'est ce que… Je… Non… Malefoy… Ce n'est pas possible…

Il entendit des sanglots. Harry pleurait. Non. Il ne le laisserait pas pleurer.  
Il releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Dans l'un, il y avait de l'incompréhension, dans l'autre, de la détermination. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça prendrait, mais il ferait tout pour faire briller à nouveau cette étincelle d'amour dans ses yeux. C'était une promesse.

-Je te le promets…


End file.
